


A Hidden Sweet Spot

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione observes Severus and notices something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "coffee." Beta'd by SweetTale4U. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

**A Hidden Sweet Spot**

Professor Granger watched as Professor Snape stirred the tiniest bit of sugar into his coffee. Her eyes were wide in surprise – she would have thought he drank it black. To see him add sugar, even that tiny bit, was unexpected. She supposed it fit his personality – dark and bitter, with just a dash of sweetness hidden somewhere in there.

"Can I help you, Granger?" he asked.

She flushed. "Er, no, Severus, my apologies." She returned to her meal, her stomach fluttering with hope. She suspected that Severus did have a sweet spot, even if no one knew it was there.


End file.
